As digital sources of information have become increasingly important in the business, academic and personal computing arenas, improved mechanisms for quickly and efficiently implementing new functionality in the applications that manage and present such information have also become increasingly important.
That being the case, the use of the Internet and web have grown I important, particularly in view of the mobility of modern business, and life generally. To meet such needs, new technologies such as cloud storage and web-based interfaces have been developed. However, providing web interfaces for applications can be cumbersome and inefficient. Such interface download entire suite interfaces, or force a rigid set of interface elements on the user. Unfortunately, there are no systems that provide a facility to configure web user interfaces, particularly on a just-in-time basis, and even more particularly, on runtime conditions.